The present invention relates to a method of controlling a traction motor in a vehicle.
A hybrid powertrain of an automotive vehicle may include an electric machine. The machine may be operated in a propulsive mode, where the machine rotates to produce a torsion force that propels the vehicle. Alternatively, the machine may be operated in a regenerative mode to produce an electrical charge that is stored in a battery. Operation of the machine in the propulsive and regenerative modes produces heat. The heat produced by the machine may be increased when the vehicle is driven in stop and go traffic or on roads with rapid grade changes. Excessive heat may damage the machine. Accordingly, machines typically have a torque limit that is applied to protect the machine from thermal damage due to overheating.